Micro switch is widely used in small electronic devices, which is an adjacent contact control element for turning on or off a circuit for achieving the turning on and off or protection function of the electronic device. Among them, the application of the clip-type micro switch is the most common. For related patents, please refer to Taiwan Patent No. I449069B, Taiwan Patent No. 1449070B, Taiwan Patent No. I315535B, U.S. Pat. No. 7,538,291B, etc. The micro switch usually comprises a switch body, an actuate member disposed on the switch body, and a clip-type switching component disposed inside the switch body for actuating at least one switching command signal subjected to an actuation stroke generated by a displacement of the actuate member.
Since the applied electronic device requires different pressing strokes, please refer to FIG. 1 for a schematic diagram of a conventional micro switch capable of controlling an actuation stroke. As shown in the FIG. 1, a micro switch 30 is disposed with a metal pressing member 32 extending at an oblique angle at one end of an actuate member 31, and a different actuation stroke is achieved by the spacing between the pressing and connecting member 32 and the actuate member 31. However, a fixed section of the micro switch 30 to which the pressing and connecting member 32 is fixedly connected is used as a fulcrum to generate a reciprocating stroke by the metal flexibility of the pressing and connecting member 32 itself. That is, the actuation stroke cannot be precisely controlled in production, and the metal elastic fatigue of the pressing and connecting member 32 is also likely to occur due to long-term use to cause the actuation stroke error. In addition, because the height of an extension end of the pressing and connecting member 32 is too high, interference problems with parts installation occur often due to the miniaturization of electronic devices nowadays, which limit the margin of adjusting the actuation stroke.